What the Future brings
by The Dead Soul
Summary: Let's face it... All of the X-Men like eachother more or less. But I wonder if time will, or won't break these relationships? Jean-Scott-Rogue, Kurt-Kitty, Ororo-Logan. Read&Review!
1. The Beginning

**What the Future brings**  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
The sun is shining warmly upon the citizens of Bayville, and the X-Men are enjoying the arrival of Spring. The professor is watching his students as they play along at the pool. He sees so little, and yet he seems to know everything. He knows what his students feel for each other, that every member would give anything for this group to stay together. Such a lovely sight, Kurt trying to get on Kitty's nerves, Scott trying to get closer and closer to the love of her life, Jean, and Evan practicing his skateboard tricks. But something's missing, though.  
  
"Ororo, I haven't seen Rogue all day. Have you?" he worriedly asked his companion.  
  
"No, Charles, I don't think I saw her at breakfast. But I can assure you that she is somewhere safe. She must be in her room. You know she doesn't really enjoy hanging around the pool and exposing too much of her skin..."  
  
"Yes, you're probably right." he agreed and turned his attention back to his 'family'.  
  
But I wonder if time will, or won't break these strong relationships?

* * *

This is only the beginning. The couples are undecided. It's a good opportunity for YOU to have a story written the way YOU would like it.  
  
REMEMBER! This story is what you make of it. Review!


	2. Ororo's Crush

**What the Future brings**

Chapter 2 - Ororo's Crush

A few years later many things have changed. All of the older X-Men, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Evan have all gained control over their powers, so the Professor let them move out of the Institute. They had to make room for the new students, anyway. Scott and Jean moved in together, but they didn't get married yet. Kitty moved back to her parents' place, and Kurt finally believed, that Mystique really wants to be his mother, and moved into her flat. Rogue bought a flat with some money the Professor gave her, and Evan moved back to his family. Hank, Ororo and Logan stayed with the Professor, helping with the training of the young mutants.

One day Logan didn't show up for one of the Logan sessions. Hank took his place, while Ororo went to find him.

"He's somewhere near the Institute. Could you go and find him, Ororo?" the Professor asked.

"Of course, Charles."

She walked around the institute, and she found him under a tree sitting on a bench, holding his head with both his hands.

"Logan, are you alright?" She asked him concerned, ran to him and sat down on the same bench.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he got up and walked back inside, leaving a puzzled look on Ororo's face.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had some things to do" Logan explained to Hank. "Can I take over?" Hank nodded, and exited the room.

Ororo was still sitting on the bench, looking down at her feet, thinking of what just happened. She has always known, that Logan had a tortured past, but she thought he was over it by now. For hours she just sat there, discovering his secrets in thought, planing to ask him one day about them. Suddenly she felt like she was getting closer and closer to him.

"I'm leaving, Chuck."

"Yes, Logan. I knew you would come to this decision. I understand why you chose this path, but I would like to ask you something. Please tell the news to Ororo, too."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Logan didn't quite understand why he had to tell Ororo he was leaving, but he knew the Professor always knows what's the best thing to do. So he walked to Ororo's room, and knocked on her door. She got up and opened her door, surprised by her unexpected visitor.

"Can I come in?" he said in his growling voice. Ororo opened the door wide, and shut it slowly after her guest entered. "I'm leaving tonight." he said, sitting down on a chair.

"W-Why? Where will you go?" Ororo asked stunned by the sudden statement.

"I donno. Charles asked me to tell you." he said unaware of Ororo's feelings.

"Logan, I-I'll come with you."

"You can't. I wanna be by myself a little while."

"But I can't let you leave. I want to come with you. Please let me."

"No, Ororo. I can't understand why you would want to do that."

"I... I think I love you, Logan, and I would like to go with you." She knelled in front of him, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I think I'm far too old for you. I can't let you ruin you life like this. You're a young woman..."

"Logan, I would give anything to know you felt the same way.."

"No, Ororo. I have no love for you. I don't have love for anyone. Excuse me." He left the room in a rush, leaving Storm on the floor, crying, heartbroken, thinking about how right he was.

* * *

How'd you like it? to be completely honest, I don't really like this couple, so it didn't come out quite right. Sorry. Anyway, review, and give me some ideas.


	3. So we meet again

Sorry I took so long to update. Had to study, study, study. Still do.

* * *

**What the Future brings**

Chapter 3 – So we meet again

I.

She was walking along the street, thinking of when was the last time she went outside. Her memory has failed her. Life hasn't been the same since she left the Institute. She didn't keep in touch with her 'family' since. Trapped inside, she spent all her time on the internet, playing on her guitar, writing poetry. Suddenly she felt a cold drop of rain on her cheek, and then another one, and another one. Before she noticed, she was in the middle of a Bayville storm. People were running for cover all around her, but she kept walking, deep in thought.

_Hurry!_

_Taxi!_

_Come on, Jean, you're going to catch a cold._

It was a familiar voice. She looked and saw the face she was dreaming of for the past few months. His image was blurry in her mind, but still she could remember everything about him. _"Scott!"_ She would've cried, but already he was gone. Looking right and left, she was searching for the long lost memory.

II.

They got home, only to notice that they have left the window open, and now the rain poured in onto the carpet. He hurried and closed it and then took off his coat and his boots, while she walked to the kitchen (it was her turn to cook dinner).

"Scott! Change your clothes in case they got wet."

"No, they're ok."

He walked towards the closet and took out a box. He sat down on the bed and opened it. It was filled with pictures, old and new. The very first one was of the X-Men. That was the last time they were all together. He hasn't seen any of them since. He was too preoccupied with his new life. He moved together with Jean, trying not to rush things. He was working as a reporter, and Jean was a photographer for the newspaper. They've always worked together. The more they were together, the more they got used to each other.

As he watched the photograph, he remembered the troubled teenage life he had then. Now he's grown up and Jean has made his life much easier.

"Hmm this food is delicious, Jean. You've really outdone yourself."

"Like always..." she said with a smile on her face. She hadn't changed much. She's the same redhead she was years ago. Beautiful, smart, popular. She was still perfect.

"Hey, look at this picture. Remember?"

"Yeah.. You used to look so handsome.." she said, teasingly with a smile.

"HEY!" he shouted, lips turning into a smile. She carried on with eating, but he was still looking at the picture, remembering those years spent at the Institute.

III.

Wet and cold she shut the door behind her, dropping her coat on the floor, she walked towards her bed, dropping herself on it, drifting away in thoughts and memories. Unwillingly her eyes closed shut as she fell asleep. She didn't sleep much lately. She didn't see a point in wasting so much time in a world that doesn't exist.

_She was back at the Institute. It was Christmas. Everyone was gone, except the teachers, Scott, and herself. She's gained control over her powers, so Scott left Jean for her._

"_Catch me if you can!" she said, running in the snow, not too fast. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and span her as they fell down. They were laughing. They were so happy._

_But then Scott suddenly turned into a monster, a smaller version of Godzilla, and she pushed away from it, started running. But it was faster then her. It grabbed her and started shaking her, screaming, shaking its head. She couldn't cry for help, she had lost her voice._

"NO!" she screamed and sat up in her bed. The window was open and the wind was waving the curtains. It was all a dream. A nightmare. She looked at her clock and realized it was already morning. She got dressed, grabbed her guitar and walked down the stairs. She started walking to find a good spot to settle down. She found her usual place empty, so she sat down under the tree, put out an empty box in front of her, took off her left glove and started singing on her guitar. She was good at it. Finally all her problems were gone, all she was concentrating on was her music.

IV.

They were driving along Bayville, working. Their current assignment was an article about the homeless. They knew the park was a place to find those kind of people, so they drove there. Jean Started taking some pictures, Scott was asking the homeless people questions about their past, their present and their possible future. Suddenly Jean spotted a familiar figure. It was a girl with brown hair with white stripes.

"_Could it be?"_ she wondered, and walked over to her. "Rogue?" The girl looked up. It was her. It had been years since they last met. "Hey Jean. Long time no see."

"Well yes. But what are you doing here?" she asked as the guitarist stood up.

"I'm showing off my talents, do you mahnd?" She said, harsh as always. She hadn't changed at all. She was the same rogue she was before.

"No I'm just surprised to see you here. I always thought only homeless come here."

"Who said Ah ain't homeless? She picked up her box, grabbed her guitar and started walking. Jean followed her.

"Are you?"

"No, Ah'm not, but Ah can't see how that's any of your business." Her paces fastened but then she saw that face she often dreamt of. It was her first love. But that feeling has already disappeared. She continued walking, trying to get rid of the only person she detested from the Institute.

"Rogue please wait!" said Jean and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "Please, after three years, can't we at least have a civilized conversation?" Her begging looks convinced Rogue to look her straight in the eyes.

"Ok. What do you wanna talk about?" She said, with a sarcastic smile that lasted two seconds.

"I just wanted to know how your life has been since you left the Institute. I just want to know how you are."

"Well thank you for your concern, mah life's as good as it can get."

"Hey, Jean I found... Oh. Rogue. Hi." He was very surprised to see someone so dear to him after such a long time. Rogue was much more beautiful then how he's remembered her, and this frightened him.

"Hi Scott. Sorry, Ah gotta go." And with that she walked away from the couple, leaving them confused. They looked at each other and shrugged. They returned to the park and continued their assignment.

V.

Next morning she read a newspaper article signed by Scott Summers about homeless people and beggars. There was a photo taken by Jean Grey. "_So they're not married yet_" she thought, and then took a look of the picture. She found herself in the middle of it, playing her guitar. Anger and hatred filled her heart. She _was _a beggar, but she didn't want her face in the newspapers. Jean should've known. "Ms Perfect.. whoevah figured that name out?? She's not perfect, she's just as stupid as the rest of us."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
